A Campus Reunion!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Campus Reunion in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Bonnie: There they are! There they are! I see them, right Clemont? Clemont: Absolutely. Go right ahead, Dedenne. You too, Pikachu. (Pikachu and Dedenne gets inside the machine as the electricity shocks them) Sora Takenouchi: Check it out! Serena: It's like an electric shower. Ash Ketchum: Awesome. And Pikachu and Dedenne are loving it. Bonnie: I know right? My big brother invented them all by himself. Clemont: - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon XY the series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Campus Reunion! Narrator: - - - - - Éclairisse: '''I'm a keeper? '''Bonnie: '''Right! You'll be perfect for him 'cause you're so smart! - - - '''Clemont: '''But I don't need that kind of help! - - - - - (Flashback starts) Young Clemont: - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Luxio! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - Ash's Pokedex: Luxio the Spark Pokemon and the evolved form of Shinx. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that night) '''Serena: There all pretty now. Okay, Fennekin your next. - - - (Flashback starts) Young Clemont: Mr. Mayor: - - - - - - - - - - (Flashback ends) Clemont: As soon as I could I hurry back there after dinner. But Shinx wasn't anywhere to be found. And after that I never saw Shinx again. Ash Ketchum: I get it. Sora Takenouchi: I know how you feel Clemont the same happened to me. Clemont: Huh? What happened? Bonnie: Could you tell us what happened please? Sora Takenouchi: Okay it happened... (Flashback starts) - - Sora Takenouchi (Flashback): Why can't you understand!? (Runs off crying) - - (Flashback ends) Ash Ketchum: Man, that's a sad story. - - - - - - (Sora Takenouchi begins to cry) Tai Kamiya: Wait! Wait! Don't cry, Sora! Guys help me out. I don't know what to do with her when she starts blubbering. Rika Nonaka: '''Gee, I’m sorry about that. Flora: Just let it all go. Agumon: Whoa Flora's like all grown up. '''Serena: Sora? (Sora looks at Serena) Serena: I know how you feel it just happen even me - - Sora Takenouchi: Serena... I'm so, so sorry. Serena: It's okay. Zoe Orimoto: '''Cheer up, we’ll bring a smile for you! '''Tecna: How? Like... a song? Flora: Or I'll make herbal tea to make you feel better. - - Bloom: Team Rocket and Emerl's enemies! Sora Takenouchi: What are you doing here? Were you responsible for the lights out? Jessie: Prepare for trouble James: And make that double Jessie: To protect the world James: - - - - - - - - Biyomon: Not gonna happened! Time to fight! (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon) Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh, please, you think she can defeat us? Bloom: Yes, she can and we'll help her too. Magic Winx! (Bloom, Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna and Aisha transform into Fairy form.) - - - Jessie: Finish this with Shadow Ball! (Pumpkaboo activates Shadow Ball) Sheldon J. Plankton: Fire! (He presses the button firing a missile) Clemont: Look out! Birdramon: Sora! (Pumpkaboo fires Shadow Ball and hits Clemont, while the missile hits Birdramon) Bonnie: Clemont, no! Sora Takenouchi: Birdramon! Birdramon: (Badly injured) Sora... I'm glad you're okay. Clemont: Thank goodness, you're okay. (Luxio remembers the good times with Clemont as a Shinx as the flashback ends, Clemont smiles as Luxio licks him) Clemont: Luxio. Teslo: I'm so glad you're not hurt. Zaptor: Me, too. Meowth: '''We got the juice, so time to cut loose. Now for Pikachu, you're coming with us, without an excuse! '''Sora Takenouchi: Oh, Birdramon, thanks for saving my life. (Her tears falls down) Slumbo: Sora, look out! (Sora turns and too late, gets caught by Donita's pose beam freezing her) Serena: Sora! Ash Ketchum: Sora oh no! Sora Takenouchi: Let me go! Donita Donata: Not until I have you're Crest of Love! (She was about to grab the Crest of Love, but the Frosticons steps in stopping her, before she could grab it) Flurr: 'Stop! You don't have to grab the Crest of Love! '''Lunk: '''Donita, stop taking the Crest of Love! '''Slumbo: '''Yeah! You'll have to go through us! (Gaston Gourmand grabs Flurr with a net, one of the Zackbots and the Nixels grabs Lunk and Slumbo) '''Donita Donata: '''All that I really needed is the DigiDestined girl's Crest of Love! (She reaches her hand to grab the Crest of Love) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''No! '''Slumbo: '''You can't! Musa: Sora no! '''Birdramon: '''Sora! (She flies trying to stop Donita from touching the Crest of Love and save Sora, but Major Nixel's blimp fires a missile hitting her) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Birdramon! Birdramon, no! I love you! (Then Suddenly, the Crest of love glows and the light blast Donita away) '''Donita Donata: '''What's this?! Tecna: Hey what's happening? (Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon) '''Major Nixel: '''What?! (Garudamon crushes the robotic orb freeing Sora) '''Garudamon: '''Sora, are you okay? '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Garudamon! My crest is safe, thanks to you! '''Mesmo: '''Oh, my! '''Magnifo: '''She's huge! Stella: I'll say! '''Flurr: '''Wow! '''Serena: '''What did Birdramon become? '''Aquilamon: '''She digivolved to Garudamon! '''Bonnie: '(Her excitement) Wow! '''Clemont: Amazing! She digivolve again! Bloom: Incredible! Flora: She's beautiful! Aisha: Looks like Team Rocket and the villians are really big trouble now. Tecna: Yep, they're no match for her now. Flain: Who is she, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Garudamon an ultimate level Digimon. She is the ultimate form of Birdramon. She's brave, strong and noble like Leomon. Villians and Team Rocket better be warn her special attack is Wing Blade by the power of the phoenix, you don't want to mess with her. (Garudamon lowers her claws to the ground and Sora jumps off) Sora Takenouchi: '''Go get them, Garudamon! Teach those villains a painful lesson they won't forget! '''Garudamon: '''As you wish, Sora! '''James: '''Kay, Inkay, use Psybeam! '''Jessie: '''Now Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse! (Inkay & Pumpkaboo fire their attacks) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt hitting two attacks) '''Clemont: '''Luxio, you would please stand in battle with me? '''Garudamon: '''Let's finish this! (The villains gets scared) '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Oh, no! '''Clemont: '''Great! Use Discharge! (Luxio fires Discharge zapping Inkay and Pumpkaboo then the Villains) '''Garudamon: '''Wing Blade! (She fires Wing Blade on the villains and then explodes sending the villains flying into the sky) '''Jessie: '''School's out? '''Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Bonnie: '''We did it! We did it! We did it! Yay! Aisha: Team Rocket and the rest of the villians go away don't come back another day! '''Tai Kamiya: '''You did it, Sora and Garudamon! '''Ash Ketchum: Way to go, girls! Michelangelo: '''Rock on, dudettes! '''Slumbo: '''You were great! Stella: You were amazing! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Thanks you, guys. (Sora smiles and then looks at Garudamon as she digivolve back to Yokomon) '''Xion: '''Sora. Yokomon. I wanted to congratulate you two for beating the villains with the power of the Crest of Love, which make Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''I'm glad! (Now we cut to Luxio walks away) Clemont: Luxio. (sighs) Please wait. (Luxio stop and turn on Clemont.) '''Clemont: Luxio, I'd really like you to come with me. I remember. I gave you my word, then let you down. But now I'll be waiting for you, at the same place and at the exact same time. So if you decide to come with me, meet me in the square. (Luxio goes down in the sewer as the lights in town are now back on. Cut to the next morning everyone are waiting for Luxio to come) - - - - - (Luxio shows up) Sora Takenouchi: It's Luxio! - - Clemont:(he started to shed tears) You came back after all. Luxio! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Clemont: The future is now, thanks to science cause I caught a Luxio! - Sora Takenouchi: Shall we get going? Sora: You bet, Sora. - Narrator: And so two old friends reunite as Luxio becomes the newest members of our heroes' family. Sora's crest of Love glows to help out Birdramon digivolve into Garudamon. But there quest to meet new people and new Pokemon will go on, as the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts